bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Presley
Paul Presley is an artist for Irrational Games who was part of the art team for BioShock Infinite and its downloadable content Clash in the Clouds and Burial at Sea. Career Paul Presley attended The Art Institute of Orange County California, USA, from 2006 to 2009 and graduated as a Bachelor of Science, Game Art, and Design. After his studies, Presley worked as an intern artist at Crazy Pixel Productions for three months and later that year was hired by Irrational Games as an asset and prop artist for BioShock Infinite.Paul Presley on LinkedIn Presley provided a large amount of in-game models for the game, including: the airships (Hovercraft, Security Zeppelins, The Hand of the Prophet, The First Lady and the Pilgrim Rocket); various machinery (Mendelssohn Kinematic Couture, Columbian Sundry and Supply, the Shock Jockey engine, industrial machines, etc.); furniture and stationary objects (desks, containers, dining sets, appliances, etc.), architecture (store fronts, doors, pillars, statuary, etc.); items (the Whistler, Salts bottle, Cash Register, Invitation Mask, etc.) and much more.Paul Presley's ArtStation[Portfolio Paul Presley - 3DArtist] on Polycount After the closer of Irrational Games, he worked as a freelancer for the Insomniac Games titles Sunset Overdrive (2014) and Spider-Man (2018), for The Creative Assembly title Warhammer - Total War (2016), and for the Gearbox Software title Borderlands 3 (2019). Like Robb Waters and Chad King, Presley was also involved with the Day For Night Games title The Black Glove as an asset modeler, but the game was shelved.The Black Glove is "shelved" as developers move on to other things on PCGamer Game Credits ''BioShock'' series Other Gallery ''BioShock Infinite'' and Clash in the Clouds Vox Siren concept art.jpeg|''An unused Vox Siren, which was used in the'' BioShock Infinite Gamescom 2010 Gameplay Trailer. 04 Artillery.jpg|''An unused artillery cannon, which was used in the'' BioShock Infinite Gamescom 2010 Gameplay Trailer. Whistler 3d.jpg|''The Whistler.'' 36 FounderBarge.jpg|''The Gunship.'' BioI Paul Presley Civilian Zeppelin Model.jpg|''A civilian zeppelin.'' Pilgrim Rocket Interior Model.jpeg|''The Pilgrim Rocket's interior.'' BioI Paul Presley Trolly Model.jpg|''A trolley.'' BioI Paul Presley Printer Machine Model.jpg|''The printers seen in the Montgomery Residence.'' BioI Paul Presley Cutlery Set Models.jpg|''Cutlery Set.'' BioI Paul Presley Bar Shelf Model.jpg|''A bar shelf.'' BioI Paul Presley Cash Register Model.jpg|''The cash register.'' BioI Paul Presley Phonograph Model.jpg|''A phonograph.'' BioI Paul Presley Dining Furniture Models.jpg|''Dining furniture set.'' BioI Paul Presley Columbia Freight Oil Tank Models.jpg|''Columbia Freight oil tanks.'' BioI Paul Presley Pick-Up Item Models.jpg|''Items the player can pick up: coffee, Soda, Salts, Unknown Booze, Popcorn and a money stack (The coffee, Popcorn and money models were not used).'' Early Mendelssohn Kinematic Couture Model.jpg|''An early version of the Mendelssohn Kinematic Couture machine.'' DLC1 01 VendingMachine.jpg|''The Columbian Sundry and Supply machine.'' ''Burial at Sea'' BaSE1 Paul Presley High Street Rapture Homage Statuary Model.jpg|''The Rapture homage statuary on High Street.'' BaSE1 Paul Presley Fontaine's Pavilion Ornament Models.jpg|''Ornaments in The Pavilion.'' InvMask&box.jpg|''The Invitation Mask.'' BaS Paul Presley Dining Booth Models.jpg|''Dining booths (the yellow variation was not used).'' BaS Paul Presley Kitchen Appliance Models.jpg|''Kitchen appliances.'' Behind the Scenes *Paul Presley's message in the credits of BioShock Infinite is: "There are far, far better things ahead than any we leave behind. Mammon won't cut it."''BioShock Infinite'' Credits References Category:Game Developers